


Untitled

by Fallenangel87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressing, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Untitled

Go, Gabriel. You are no brother of mine, you blew that chance when you stood with Lucifer.  
The words echoed in the blonde haired Archangel’s mind as he sat on the edge of a clifftop, staying there happily as he stared over the edge; he was happy to be able to be anywhere in the world that he wanted to be. He also knew he could sling himself over the side of this mountain if he wanted, but he would just end up back in Heaven, being banished out of his brothers’ and sisters’ existence once more; he would rather just be hurt there as he was. Gabriel did as he was always told to do when things got hard and he was thinking of giving up, he kept his eyes on the horizon. There was no clear answer as to why it helped, but it always had, the iridescent colors of the sunset right now gave him hope; Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips blaring in his head like a siren as the wind blew gently through his blonde hair. His small hands holding the red, hard dirt of the clifftop as he stared out at the sky.Once again, he asked himself the question he had been thinking about the answer to ever since he fell; what now?  
“Gabriel…?” The voice came from behind him and seemed so hesitant, so unsure about who the blonde was. Gabriel’s eyes flicked up from the horizon, he was turning his body to look at the other. A small smile crossed his face, he was genuinely happy, just the person he wanted to see. “Hello, brother.” He said, standing up.


End file.
